


Potsie sneaks in

by Slashaddict96



Category: Happy Days
Genre: Affection, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Mentions of Discipline/spanking, Non-Graphic Smut, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: After a fight with his father potsie goes to the only place he knows he's safe





	Potsie sneaks in

_walking down the road feeling somber potsie kept thinking about what his father had done and said to him that night calling him a worthless excuse for a son and that he really never wanted him to begin with then came the hitting his mother pleaded him to stop but he didn't listen to her potsie was used to the beatings and hittings it's the words that really stick with him maybe he really was all those things he thought while a single tear fell from his bruised eye,_

_he finally reached his destination which was his best friend Richie's house he tossed his backpack over his shoulder and climbed up the top window trying his best to be quiet,_

_Richie than suddenly heard something at his window he rubbed his eyes still half asleep he finally woke as he saw it was potsie at the window_

hey, pots what're you doing here so_

_richie stopped his sentence after noticing the big bruise around his eye_

Oh my God potsie what happened? Asks Richie leading his friend in his room

You know how I told you my dad's always a little rough with me? Well he's more than that he's always rough and it's never little he hits me yells at me calls me names 

_Richie couldn't believe what he was hearing honestly he always thought something was up with his dad he's never there when he needs him only there when potsie makes a mistake and that's only to state the fact that he made said mistake_

_Richie than noticed tears welling in potsie's eyes_

oh potsie I'm so sorry says, Richie, pulling potsie down in the bed with him

_richie wasn't gonna let potsie go back to that house anymore he didn't care if he had to hide him in the closet or make him bunk with fonzie he wasn't going anywhere Richie's dad may have spanked him when he did something wrong but he never ever called him names or made him feel worthless_

Potsie you deserve so much better than that says Richie now kissing his face

*sniffs* no I don't I'm a loser I don't deserve anybody says potsie

That's just the intrusive thoughts making you think that pots don't let them get to you says Richie nearing potsie's waist

_richie than unbuckled potsie's belt tossing it aside he shoved his pants and boxers down Richie wanted to make potsie happy and to feel something other than fear self-hatred and pain_

i'm gonna make you feel so good pots says Richie looking up at potsie filled with lust

_he than leaned down and began to suckle potsie's stiffening cock potsie watched as his best friend worked him_

_He began to feel his face overheat his heart started to race he could feel his orgasm coming soon potsie was never sure if he was homosexual or anything else in that order but he enjoyed it when him and Richie explored that aspect he wasn't sure if it was just their hormones or just sexual exploration whatever it is he was willing to do it,_

_As Richie worked harder potsie started to grind himself against richie's face working out his orgasm he began to softly moan as he felt himself release all over richie's face which Richie didn't mind cleaning up_

_Richie than climbed back up to potsie kissing him once more on the lips this time_

i'm never gonna let anyone hurt you again says Richie softly brushing his hand over the bruised eye leaving potsie to smile

 

**the end**


End file.
